Fleur de Lys
by Louna-Kiddo
Summary: Leur amour est tel une fleur de lys : si belle, si pure ; mais fauchée au milieu de sa vie. Et ne reste d'eux, que cette tombe sur cette colline. [EDIT]
1. Jeanne

_Qui est cette jeune fille, qui s'est rendue à Chinon pour rencontrer le dauphin ? Qui est cette enfant qui a bravé le territoire Bourbon pour annoncer son désir de sauver la France ? Qui est cette petite, dont les cheveux coupés court encadrent le visage de belles boucles blondes ? Qui est-elle, cette Jeanne ?_

_ Depuis son arrivé ce matin-là, tout n'est que miracle. Qui aurait cru que cette jeune fille de dix-sept ans puisse reconnaître dans la foule ce futur roi, pourtant habillé de haillons ? _

_ Elle n'est pas normale. Elle est bénie par les Cieux !_

_ Elle a entendu des voix ? On lui a demandé d'amener notre dauphin à Orléans ? Elle est folle ! Et pourtant. Son air sérieux élimine toute idée de mensonge. On l'a choisie pour nous guider dans cette guerre. C'est elle, notre sauveuse._

_ Son regard bleu perce mon cœur comme une flèche. Je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance._

_ Moi, Francis Bonnefoy, incarnation de la France, je lui cède mes corps d'armées ! Que cet anglais perde ! Qu'il voit les siens mourir sous la lance de cette femme ! Que cette Jeanne devienne notre espoir, notre raison de nous battre, et notre Guide !_

_ Mais les chevaliers en doutent. Leurs chefs aussi. Suis-je le seul à croire en elle ?_

_ Non._

_ À la délivrance d'Orléans, le peuple l'acclame dans les rues. L'enthousiasme de tous ces guerriers revient. Et moi, je la regarde sourire. Elle est belle, notre Jeanne d'Arc. Je crois bien que je suis amoureux. Son sourire me fait fondre. Et son cœur est si grand ! Elle est parfaite, notre Jeanne. C'est elle qui ramènera la paix. _

_ Des batailles succèdent aux batailles. Et les victoires deviennent plus courantes. _

_ Je passe mon temps à m'occuper d'elle. Je l'aide avant chaque combat, je m'occupe de ses armes, de son armure, de ses cheveux doux et soyeux. Je ne peux plus me lasser d'elle. _

_ Cet imbécile d'Arthur se moque de moi, car je me laisse guider par une femme. Mais il ne comprend pas ! Cette Jeanne est devenu ma vie, ma raison d'être ! Chaque jour de cette guerre, j'ai peur de la perdre..._

_ Oh ! Jeanne ! Si tu savais à quel point tu est merveilleuse. Ta présence nous redonne confiance. Ta bravoure, personne ne pourrait s'en passer. Et ta pureté, elle est si belle._

_ Malheureusement, tu es humaine, et moi une Nation. Tu es, et un jour tu ne seras plus. Alors que moi, malgré toutes les années qui passeront, je serais toujours là. _

_ J'ai peur pour toi. Tu es ma précieuse Jeanne. Ma sauveuse. Je veux que tu restes avec moi pour l'éternité..._

_ Les anglais l'ont eue. Elle va finir sur le bûcher. C'est ce à quoi on l'a condamnée._

_ Mon roi n'a même pas levé le petit doigt pour la sauver. Cet homme me dégoûte. Mon peuple aussi a laisser faire. Laisser mourir leur sauveuse. N'ont-ils pas honte ?_

_ Et moi dans tout ça ? _

_ Je suis inutile. La seule chose qu'il me reste à faire, c'est la regarder périr dans les flammes. Ces flammes qui dansent autour d'elle, et la consume petit à petit. J'en peux plus de ce spectacle. Je veux m'en détourner, regarder ailleurs. Mais je ne puis. Je dois l'accompagner jusqu'à son dernier soupir. Je remarque que son pendentif en forme de croix que je lui ai offert a été arraché._

_ Ma Jeanne. Ma douce Jeanne. Reviens-moi. Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. Mes larmes ne cessent de couler, tandis que tes cendres sont jetées dans la Seine. _

_ Je t'aime. _

_ Ne me laisse pas._

* * *

><p>Après la review de Katheliina, je me suis remarque que beaucoup de points n'allaient pas (d'ailleurs, merci pour ta review X) ) Donc, après y avoir passé deux bonnes heures dessus avec ma seconde correctrice, j'ai pu remodifier certains points qui, c'est vrai, n'allait pas. Après, je sais pas si j'ai tout corrigé, donc dsl si il reste quelques trucs qui vont pas ^^<p> 


	2. Le spectre

« C'est ici que tu résideras, ma mie. J'ai passé des nuits à retrouver tes cendres. Cet anglais me le paiera. Je le haïrais toute ma vie de nation. Brûler la femme que j'aimais... Il verra à quel point on a souffert, ma dame. Mais en attendant, regardes-moi cet endroit ! N'est-ce pas magique ? Cette plaine verdoyante ! Ces fleurs magnifiques ! J'espère que tout cela te conviendra, douce Jeanne. »

La pluie tombait. Les fines gouttes d'eau venaient se poser sur les douces pétales de roses et de violettes qui décoraient la tombe de l'ancienne sauveuse d'Orléans. Et seul, en haut de cette colline où une superbe vue enivrait le spectateur, dansait et riait un homme malheureux.

Il riait, malgré la pluie qui l'avait trempée de la tête aux pieds. Il riait, malgré la tête qui lui tournait. Il riait, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il riait, et il pleurait. Il riait, tellement il avait mal.

Sa peau était parcourue d'écorchures. Les épines des roses lui avaient déchiré ses vêtements et ses mains. Le sang, de sa majestueuse teinte rouge, coulait sur le sol. Les cheveux de la nationflottaient au gré du léger vent de juin.

Une semaine déjà que le bûcher s'était éteint. Et Jeanne avec. Francis en avait pleuré. Il se rappelle même avoir vu le visage de son rival assombri par les événements. Pourtant cette histoire l'avait bien arrangé… Et en plus, la guerre n'était pas finie...

La pluie se calma. Sa longue chevelure se mit à coller sur ses joues. Il ne riait plus. Il ne faisait que pleurer, à présent. Son corps s'effondra sous son poids. Il était à présent au sol, la tête rentrée dans les genoux.

_Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? _

Cette voix de jeune fille résonna dans sa tête.

_Pourquoi as-tu enterré mes cendres ? _

Jeanne ! C'était elle ! Il reconnaîtrait cette mélodieuse voix parmi tant d'autres. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière ! Mais aucune trace de sa bien aimée...

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas oubliée ?_

L'oublier ? Cette idée lui donnait la nausée ! Elle avait tant fait pour lui... L'oublier aurait été une insulte !

« Je t'aime, Jeanne ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que puisse me revenir ! Tu restera gravée dans ma mémoire, quoiqu'il arrive ! »

_Mais je ne suis plus, mon bon Francis. C'est fini, pour moi. Pour toujours. Je ne suis plus qu'une simple âme errante. J'ai fait m_on devoir._ Et voilà où ça m'a conduit. Ne pleure pas les morts. Ils ont vécus, et ça leurs suffit. Pleure surtout les vivants. Ton peuple est mal. Occupes-toi d'eux._

« Tu dis que tu n'es plus. Mais tu parles ! Où es-tu, que je te revoie encore une fois ? Pourquoi ne puis-je seulement qu'entendre ta voix ? »

Était-il fou ? Il ne le savait pas. Seul retrouver Jeanne comptait à ses yeux. Et l'entendre le remplissait de frissons incontrôlables.

De nouvelles larmes inondèrent ses joues. Cette femme qu'il avait perdu lui parlait ! Et il se rappelle, de ces batailles où jamais l'un ne se préoccupait de l'autre, de ces balades à cheval la nuit tombée. De ces sourires à en faire fondre le cœur.

_Un fantôme. C'est ce que je suis devenue. Je t'aime aussi, Francis. Mais plus rien ne sera pareil. S'il-te-plaît, oublies-moi._

Elle aussi semblait éperdument triste. Sa voix tremblait.

« JAMAIS ! Je préfère disparaître que t'oublier ! Je préfère devenir fou ! Je serais même prêt à mourir si jamais je devais t'oublier ! Tu dis que tu es un fantôme, et bien viens dans mes bras ! Et quoi qu'il arrive, je gagnerais cette guerre pour toi ! Mais sache que rien ni personne ne pourront me faire oublier qui tu es pour moi ! »

À peine eût-il fini sa phrase qu'il sentit un aura chaude au niveau de son torse. Une ombre était apparue. Une silhouette féminine et fluide. De beaux yeux. Des cheveux coupés courts. Un air apaisé sur le visage.

Jeanne lui était apparut.


	3. La fin de la guerre de cent ans

« Jeanne ! Oh, Jeanne ! Tout est fini ! Nous avons gagné ! »

C'était en l'an de grâce 1453. Depuis 116 ans, la guerre faisait rage entre les français et les anglais. Puis le massacre avait prit fin. La vie avait reprit son cours et les habitants se sentaient enfin en paix.

Quant à lui, il avait gagné contre son rival. Contre Angleterre. Ce dernier avait beau être plus jeune, il était puissant. Il était passé de l'adorable sauvageon des forêts à un adolescent guerrier et gonflé de fierté.

Sur la tombe fleurie apparut Jeanne. Habituée aux allées et venues sans heures fixes de son ancien amant, elle attendait ses visites avec impatience.

Devant elle se tenait France. Il sautillait dans tous les sens, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Il avait l'air d'un enfant. Cela fit pouffer la défunte.

« Ne te moque pas, ma Jeanne. Je suis juste heureux de cette victoire. »

Il gonfla ses joues, comme un gamin. Malgré ses seize d'apparence, son comportement n'était guère mature. Mais l'âge ne comptait pas dans ces moments. Il avait gagné, et rien d'autre n'importait.

_Je ne me moque pas. Tu es juste... puéril. Et tellement plus mignon comme ça. gloussa-t-elle._

- Je ne suis pas mignon ! Tu me vexe, ma chère Jeanne.» Répondit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Rares étaient ces moments de joie qui les réunissaient. Ces instants si délectables qu'ils n'en perdaient pas une seconde.

_Alors, raconte-moi. Comment cela s'est-il fini ?_

« La victoire qu'on a remporté à Castillon les a fait partir sans demander leur reste. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est agréable de voir perdre Angleterre ! Le pauvre petit en pleurait, mais que c'était amusant ! On l'a bien humilié. Tout ce que nous pouvions utiliser en guise d'arme finissait droit sur lui. »

_Ça te fait rire de faire pleurer plus jeune que toi ? N'as-tu pas honte d'une telle immaturité ?_

Le ton de voix de Jeanne s'était fait plus sec. Un air sévère flottait sur son visage. Elle se doutait qu'il avait trouvé un certain réconfort dans la défaite de son rival. Mais pour elle, aucune raison ne valait une humiliation.

« Enfin, ma douce. Il n'a reçu que la monnaie de sa pièce. Et puis- »

_Ma mort n'est en aucun cas une excuse ! Pour la énième fois, je savais très bien ce que je faisais. Tu es beaucoup trop cruel envers lui. Il n'a fait que suivre les ordres de son maître. La manière dont tu te comportes est celle d'un faible. Et seul les faibles osent de moquer par vengeance ! Pourtant, tu n'en es pas un !_

« Qui te dis que moi non plus je ne peux pas être faible. Après tout, tout le monde a ses faiblesse. Alors pourquoi pas moi ? »

_Francis, tu es une nation. Tu te dois de montrer l'exemple. Cette façon d'humilier est si… _

« J'ai compris ! Je ne ferais plus ça. Tu es contente ? » Coupa-t-il, d'un air boudeur.

_Si seulement tu me promet d'aller t'excuser auprès d'Arthur._

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Cet imbécile l'avait cherché !

Pourtant Jeanne semblait insister. Elle s'était même placée exprès devant lui à lui faire les gros yeux. Il avait finalement accepté. Et elle, elle lui avait sourit.

_Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gros gamin, France. Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime._


End file.
